Meet Jared
Overview Eric introduces a new character to Jake, Sam, and Vincent... Jake's rival Plot Eric : Hey guys, I want you to meet someone! Jake, you know him. Jake : Really? I know tons of people.... Who is he? Jared Nik : Yo, Jared in the house! Jake : Jared?! Jared : Hello, not very surprised to see me, Grayson. Jake : Hello, Niky boy... Eric : So you do know each other! Jake '': Yeah, we've been competeting for a while... ''Vincent and Samantha : Hi Jared! Jared : Hello. Eric '': Oh, and don't worry his parents were Plumbers, so, he knows eerything. ''Jared : Yeah, I think it's pretty cool you have the watch. I have powers of my own, too. Jake : Really? Then what? Jared, using his powers : I can make any weapon and device with my mind. Jake : Cool. But I have a device that makes me tranform into millions of aliens! Jared : It's not you, actually, it's the watch. Jake : *Angry* Why I outta! Vincent '': Calm down, dude *laughs* ''Eric : Hey guys, listen to this.... Radio : There are giant alien dogs attacking Seattle!************************** Eric : Looks like were going to Seattle! 'Seattle '''''Anonymus Person 1 : Nice doggies! Jake, suddenly appears : Lady *giggles*, they're really not nice. Samantha, absorbing the tree : ''Wait a minute.... Don't dogs chase tree branches?! Uh-Oh! ''Vincent : ''*electrocutes Vulpimancers* Shocking?! Hehe... ''Jared '': Those things aren't done yet. There are more around the city. ''Eric : Okay, let's scatter around and re-group when we find the Alpha Vulpimancer. Jake : Vulpimancer? Vincent '': I think 'Vulpimancer' are those dogs alien's species. The team scattered and fought several Vulpimancers. Finally, Jared found the Alpha Vulpimancers. ''Jared : Wow......That is definetely not ''Pluto the Dog... ''Jake : Got it..... *Tranforms into an alien Vulpimancer * Grrr-Awowow! (Canine) Samantha '': Oh great.... Jake's a Vulpimancer... ''Vincent : Well, atleast he's a good dog right? The team tried to beat the Alpha Vulpimancer but it was too strong for them. Suddenly, Jake had an idea. Jake, turning back as a human '': Hey, Jared! I got an idea *Whispers to Jared*. ''Jared : Pretty smart... Team! Jake '': Team! *Transforms into Tetramand* ToughGuy! ''Jared '': Ready! ToughGuy throws Jared to the Alpha Vulpimancer so that Jared could get close and make a net to capture it. ''Jared : Woo... That was nice! Eric : Great work, team. Now, how about ice cream? Samantha : Really? We just saved Seattle, and you just give us ice cream... Eric : Yeah... Cookie Dough flavour! Jake, turns ack into a human : I'm there! *Goes to the RV* Major Events *Jason, Samantha, and Vincent meet a new character in the show. Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Alpha Vulpimancer *Vulpimancers 'Aliens Used' *Canine *ToughGuy Trivia *We meet a new character in Alien 10. *Jake unclocks a Vulpimancer and a Tetramand. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123